Marriage and kids
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: the sequel to my story the race to save love.
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys this will be the last sequel to my love story of Po and Tigress hope you enjoy.

It had been 3 weeks since Tigress got out of the hospital and back in to the jade palace with her friends and soon to be husband. While they were in the kitchen with Po making his famous noodles Tigress began to think of plans for the wedding and where it should be at.

"Hey Po" Tigress said to Po with a smile.

"Yes sweetie" Po said back to Tigress blushing and happy he can call her that.

"Where would you like to have the weeding at" Tigress asked with a wondered.

Po thought then began to think about it. What be the best place to marry his sweet he then thought of the perfect place.

"How about the place where we expressed our love the sacred peach tree" Po asked thinking that it was the perfect place.

Tigress then looked at Po with a smile and began to blush.

"Sounds perfect" Tigress said with a soft tone.

Tigress then began to think of other things for the wedding but her train of thought was interrupted.

"Well prepare the wedding" Shifu said with a smile.

"But master Shifu we don't want to be a bother" Po said looking at Shifu.

"Yea we don't want to bother you guys with the whole wedding" Tigress said looking at Shifu and her friends.

"It's alright Tigress we want to help you guys" Viper said giving her friend a smile.

"Yea it's no bother and besides it gives you and Po more time to spend with each other" Crane said to Tigress and Po.

"It also allows you guys to do something else if you know what I mean" Mantis said nudging Tigresses shoulder.

"MANTIS" Monkey shouted.

"What" Mantis said with an innocent look.

"Don't worry guys we got it just go and enjoy your selves" Monkey said giving Po and Tigress a smile.

Tigress and Po then looked at each other smiling to have such good friends with them.

"Thanks guys" Po said with a smile and handing his soup to everybody.

While eating her soup Tigress then held Pos hand and asked him something.

"So Po what do you want to do today" Tigress said in a soft tone slurping noodles.

"Umm I really don't know" Po said with a wondered look.

"Why don't you guys go check out the festival in the valley today. I hear they got all kinds of games and food" Viper suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea" Tigress said in an excited voice.

This surprised everybody because usually Tigress was never exited to go to festivals. She usually trained or if she did go she never did much. Po then gave his soon to be wife a smile and was happy to see her like this.

"Sure I haven't been to a festival for a while" Po said slurping noodles.

After everyone was done eating noodles they began to work on the wedding all except for Po and Tigress who were at the palace gate ready to go down the stairs and in to the festival. But as Po began to walk down the stairs he noticed that Tigress wasn't moving.

"What's wrong Tigress" Po said with a worried look.

"Well it's just that the valley doesn't know about us what they are going to think when they see us together" Tigress said with worry in her voice.

Po then ran up to Tigress and held his paw out to her.

"Don't worry Tigress it will be fine" Po said with softness in his voice.

Tigress then put her paw on his and held it. When she did that it felt that all her worries were gone and that she had nothing to worry about. As they began to walk down the stairs Tigress put her head on Pos shoulder and started to purr. Po then put his head on hers and smiled.

"I love you Po" Tigress said with a smile.

"I love you too Tigress" Po said as he too smiled.

Before they knew it they were at the entrance to the festival. Po and Tigress stood their looking.

"You ready Tigress" Po said looking at her with a smile.

Tigress was still nervous about going in but she then began to tighten her grip on Pos paw and looked at him.

"Let's do it" Tigress said giving Po a smile and kiss on the cheek.

Once they entered the festival people started to look and such. This making Tigress more nervous but then some of Pos students came running up.

"Master are you and master Tigress in love" the little bunny said.

"Yes and we are also getting married" Po said looking at the little bunny.

"Awesome" another bunny said and began to spread the word.

Soon the whole festival knew but they weren't weirded out but happy for the two warriors. They then began to congratulate them and this was making tigress calm down and lose the nervousness she had. She and Po then began to have fun. They began to play games, eat food, and try masks on leaving them laughing and glad they came to the festival.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think so far thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everybody.

The festival was drawing to a close as night time began to fall and people leaving and closing. But before they left Tigress seen a heart shape necklace it had a gold chain and the heart was bright red and that you could fit a picture in it. She thought it was beautiful Po noticed and walked over.

"That's a nice necklace" Po said looking at Tigress.

"Yeah" Tigress said in a soft tone still looking.

"Do you want it" Po said with a smile.

"No thanks I already have everything and that's you Po" Tigress said giving him a kiss and smile and began to walk back to the palace.

But Po knew that Tigress deserved it and decided to get it.

"Can I get that necklace please" Po asked the clerk.

"Sure that will be 900 dollars please" the clerk said.

"Alright here you go" Po said giving the clerk the money.

"Here's your necklace sir" the clerk said handing the necklace over to Po.

"Thank you" Po said to the clerk.

Po then began to look at the necklace and marveled at its beauty but it's not as beautiful as Tigress it could never be Po thought. He then stuck the necklace in his pocket and knew the right time to give it to her. Po then ran to catch up to Tigress who was waiting for him at the stars.

"Po what were you doing" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing" Po said as he began to blush.

Tigress then looked up at the stairs and back at Po with a grin.

"I'll race ya" Tigress said getting ready.

"Alright" Po said getting ready too.

They both then began to race up the huge flight of stairs. Po was ahead but then began to fall back getting tired and Tigress raced past him at fast speed. But then she then tripped and slammed her shoulder in to one of the stairs hard.

"TIGRESS" Po shouted running up to her.

"Are you okay" Po said kneeling down.

"Yea I'm alright just hit my shoulder" Tigress said smiling at Po reassuring Po that she was alright.

"Well just in case" Po said as he began to put his arms under her and began to carry her.

"Po you don't need to carry me I'm fine" Tigress said with a bit of seriousness in her eyes.

"It's no problem Tigress I want too" Po said giving her a smile.

Tigress then began to gaze up at the stars and felt happy and peaceful looking at them and being in Pos arms.

"Thank you Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"For what" Po asked with a wondered look.

"For taking me to the festifull it has been a while since I have been to one and had fun" Tigress said looking in to Pos eyes.

"No problem Tigress I'm glad you had fun" Po said with a big smile.

Tigress then began to snuggle to Po and felt his warm and happiness and glad to haves someone like him in her life. Po then continued up to the doors until he reached the palace door and looked down at Tigress to tell her they are home. But he seen her sleeping and looked very peaceful. Po then opened the door to be greeted by Shifu.

"Did you have fun at the festival" Shifu asked.

"Yea it was really fun but Tigress fell asleep on the way up" Po said looking at Tigress and couldn't help but smile.

Po then noticed that it was very quiet and that the other masters must of have gone to bed.

"Well master I'm going to get Tigress to bed and I'm going to go to bed" Po said as he began to walk off to the rooms.

Po then walking to rooms reached Tigresses room and set her down on her bed and covered her up and began walk out then turned around.

"Goodnight my sweet Tigress" Po said with a smile and closed the door.

But instead of going to his room he headed to the roof to enjoy the starlit sky and moon and that also very quiet and soothing. But he then heard a voice.

"Hey Po" the voice said.

Po then turned around to see who it was.

"Tigress I thought you were asleep" Po said with a wondered look.

"Well you know" Tigress said as she walked over to Po and sat next to him.

The 2 then layed down next to each other enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.

"You know Po when you were chosen to be the dragon warrior I didn't really like you and wanted you gone but I'm glad you stayed or else I never would've found you" Tigress said wrapping her arms around him and a tear falling down.

"I'm glad I stayed or else I never would've found you Tigress" Po said giving Tigress a big hug.

The 2 then began to sleep under the starlit sky and bright moon and knowing in a few weeks they will be together forever.

Thanks for reading chapter 2 guys. Let me know what you thought thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 everybody.

As the days and weeks went by Po and Tigress enjoyed each other's company and had fun while the others were busy getting the wedding ready. Making sure all the decorations were right and had sent out invitations to everyone in the valley. Until the day had come for the wedding. Everyone was there and getting their seats for the wedding. Everyone was there except for Po and Tigress who were in their rooms with their friends getting ready for the big day. Viper was with Tigress and Po was with Monkey, Crane, and Mantis.

"You look very beautiful Tigress" Viper said looking at Tigress who was in the dress.

"You think" Tigress said looking at herself in the mirror.

Tigress was wearing a very beautiful white dress with green leaf pattern and pink flowers on it. But Viper began to see Tigress had worry in her eyes.

"You ok Tigress" Viper asked making sure her friend was ok.

"Yea I'm just nervous about all this getting married and everybody from the valley is here it just scares me" Tigress said looking at her friend with worry in her voice.

Viper then slithered over to her friend to comfort her.

"It's okay to be nervous Tigress but remember today is all about you and Po and I know you can do it" Viper said hugging her friend.

Tigress then returned the hug.

"Thank you Viper and all your guys help" Tigress said hugging Viper.

"You're welcome Tigress we are always happy to help" Viper said hugging Tigress.

Now to Po in his room.

"Man this tuxedo is tight" Po said wearing it.

"Oh come on Po it can't be that bad" Mantis said looking at Po.

"So Po you ready for this" Crane said walking over to Po.

"Yeah but I'm starting to get nervous I mean I'm happy but" Po said with nervous face.

"Don't worry Po you'll do fine" Monkey said patting his friend on the back.

"Besides you're the dragon warrior you shouldn't be scared of anything" Mantis said with a grin.

"Also Tigress is probably just as nervous as you Po but today is about you too getting married and making each other happy that's all that matters today" Crane said with a smile putting hand on Pos shoulder.

"Thanks guys" Po said with a smile.

"For what" Mantis asked.

"For All your help" Po said looking at his friends and giving them a smile.

"No problem Po now go get her" Mantis said giving Po a grin and smile.

"Alright" Po said as he left his room and ran to the wedding.

Once Po got their he noticed that everyone was seated and waiting for the wedding to start. Po then walked to the front where the riverine was and stood next to him waiting for Tigress.

"It's time Tigress" Viper said to her friend.

"Alright lets go" Tigress said as she too ran to the wedding.

Tigress then arrives and starts walking down the aisle as the music is playing. Every one watches her and is amazed by her beauty.

"She's very pretty in that dress" a bunny said.

"Yeah Po is a very lucky guy" another bunny said smiling.

Tigress got to be Po was and stood in front of him. Po then pulled the gale up that was covering Tigress face and stared deep in to her eyes and smiled.

"We are all gathered here today to see these two get married and join in holy matronly" the riverine said.

"Do you have the rings" the riverine asked looking at Po.

"Yes" Po said as he took the rings out.

"Do you Po take Tigress to have as your wife in life and death through sickness and health as you both shall live" the riverine asked looking at Po.

"I do" Po said putting the ring on Tigresses finger.

"Do you Tigress take Po to be your husband in life and death through sickness and health as both shall live.

"I do" Tigress said putting the ring on Pos finger.

"You may kiss" the revoroune said.

Tigress then lunged in to Po wrapping her arms around his head and began to kiss him deeply and Po put his arms around her waist and began kissing her deeply. When they did this the whole valley rose up clapping and all their friends all with smiles on their faces. But Po had one last thing to do. Po then broke away from the kiss and looked at everybody.

"Can I please have you all sit back down theirs still one more thing" Po said gently to the crowd.

The crowd then sat back down and so did his friends wondering what was going to happen. Po then looked Tigress back in the face.

"What is it Po" Tigress asked with worry.

"Close your eyes Tigress" Po said to Tigress with a smile on his face.

"Ok" Tigress said closing her eyes.

Po then took out the necklace that he got for Tigress that one night. Po then put it around her neck.

"You can open them now" Po said in a soft tone.

Tigress then began to open her eyes and felt something around her neck then looked down and was surprised what she sees it was the necklace.

"But Po when did you" Tigress asked as tears began to fall.

"That night when we were at the festival and I see you looking at it" Po said with a smile.

"Now you will always have my heart with you" Po said as he began to blush and smile.

Tigress then began to cry and put her paw on the heart and began to grip it in her paw she then looked up at Po with tears falling.

"But Po I already have your heart with me" Tigress said as she began to hug Po tight.

The crowd then began to cry and so did his friends from the sweetens. The crowd then raised clapping and cheering for the two. The whole valley, friends, and Po and Tigress then went to the party after the wedding. There were games, food, and lots of other stuff. Po and Tigress then each got a piece of the wedding cake. Tigress had a piece and put it near Pos mouth and he took a bite. Po then did the same Tigress took a bite and both smiling at each other both having a great time.

Thanks for reading chapter 3 guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think so far and theirs more chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Three weeks have gone by since the wedding and valley was still buzzing about it. Meanwhile at jade palace the four were training and Shifu watched them trained. While Po and Tigress were in the kitchen deciding were to go for their honeymoon. Each kept swapping ideas but neither could agree until Po thought of a place he heard of.

"How about the valley of love" Po asked looking at Tigress.

"The valley of love" Tigress said with a wondered look.

"Yeah It's a valley that my dad told me about and that's it's the best place to take your love" Po said as he was remembering the day his dad told him.

"Plus its very peaceful and a fun place to spend time with each other" Po said as he began to hold Tigress paw.

Tigress then began to smile at the thought of being with just Po and no one else around and relaxing. Tigress then looked at Po.

"Sounds like a great idea honey" Tigress then gave Po a kiss on the cheek leaving them both blushing.

Just as they were done the four and shifu walked in.

"Hey Po you think you can make some of your famous noodles" Mantis said taking his seat.

"Sure" Po then got up from his seat and started to make the noodles.

"So do you two know where you're going for your honeymoon" Viper asked.

"Yes were going to the valley of love" Tigress said to Viper.

"The valley of love what's that" Crane asked.

"It's a place that my dad told me about and that it's the best place to take someone you love" Po said as he was looking at Tigress and began to smile.

"Well I hope you two have fun" Monkey said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry they will" Viper said looking at both Po and Tigress.

"Alright guys order up" Po said passing out the soup.

Once everyone was done eating the soup they were off to their separate rooms. Before they went to bed Po and Tigress gave each other a good night kiss.

"Sweet dreams Tigress" Po said with a smile.

"You too Po" Tigress said with a smile.

They both then went bed too hopeing to dream of one another. A few days had passed and the day had come for Po and Tigress to set out for the valley of love. The two had packed everything they needed for the trip there and were at the palace gate with their friends.

"Have fun you two" Viper said with a smile.

"Have a safe journey" Shifu said with a grin.

"Thanks guys and we will" Po said looking at his friends.

Po then grabbed Tigress paw and looked at her with a smile.

"You ready Tigress" Po asked.

"Let's go honey" Tigress said holding his paw.

The two then began to walk down the stairs to the valley. Once they were walking through the valley a couple of Pos students came up to him.

"Master Po are you going somewhere with master Tigress" the little bunny asked.

"Yes I am going to spend time with her" Po said as he kneeled down and pat the bunny on the head.

"Oh can we come" another little bunny asked excitedly.

"No sorry" Po said with a sorry look.

"Oh" the bunny's said as they sighed.

"But don't worry well be back soon" Tigress said looking at the little bunny's.

"Yay" the bunny's said in excitement that their masters would be back soon.

"Shall we go Po" Tigress asked as she looked at Po.

"Lets" Po said as they began walking.

The two then were at the valleys gate and began their journey to the valley of love. Tigress and Po then started walking to the valley of love and before they knew it nighttime had fallen so they decide pitch up camp. Tigress went to get wood and Po set up the tent soon they were sitting around the fire. Tigress then noticed that Po was making something.

"Po what are making" Tigress asked.

"A S'more" Po said.

"What's a S'more Po" Tigress asked with a wondered look.

"Well it's an ingredient of awesomeness" Po said looking at the S'more.

"You want to try it" Po asked Tigress then stretched his arm towards her with snack in his hand.

"Sure" Tigress said as she took the snack from Pos hand and bit it.

"Whoa that's good" Tigress said enjoying the snack.

"It is isn't it" Po said smiling at tigress happy that she liked it.

Tigress then finished it and was happy that she tried it. Po then noticed that Tigress had chocolate around her lips. He then took his thumb and swiped it a crossed her lips getting the chocolate off.

"There" Po said getting the last of it off her lips.

This leaving them both blushing. Tigress then sat right next to Po and laid her head on his shoulder smiling and purring. Po was happy that she was doing that and that he was always happy to be with her. Po then looked down at Tigress.

"You tired my sweet" Po asked with softness in his voice.

Tigress then lifted her head and gave a yawn stretching her arms. Po then began to giggle and blush because he thought it was always cute too see Tigress yawn.

"Yea" Tigress said looking at Po with a drowsy look.

"Well then let's go to bed we should arrive at the valley tomorrow" Po said with a smile.

The two then entered the tent and began to sleep with smiles on their faces happy to be next to each other.

Thanks for reading Chapter 4 guys and I hoped you liked. Please don't bug me about the chocolate thing it's a fan story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 everybody.

Po had begun to open his eyes and had seen that it was bright outside of the tent so he poked outside of the tent.

"Morning already" Po said wiping his eyes to get a clearer view.

He then thought that they should get going too get to the valley of love. Po then turned to Tigress about to wake her up. But he seen that she was very relaxed and peaceful and started to purr. Po began to smile too see his sweet Tigress like this and let her sleep. Po then got out the tent and sat next to the fire. About 50 minutes went by and Tigress began to wake up and sat up yawning and stretching but then noticed that Po wasn't in the tent.

"Po" Tigress said softly still trying to wake up.

Tigress then stuck her head out the tent and seen Po sitting next to the fire and began to smile. Po then turned his head to see Tigress.

"Good morning sleepy head" Po said smiling at Tigress.

"Morning" Tigress said getting out the tent and began to walk over to Po.

"How'd you sleep" Po asked Tigress.

"Like a kitten" Tigress said smiling.

Po began to giggle and blush when he heard Tigress say kitten he just thought it was insanely cute. About 30 minutes had gone and Po was ready to set out.

"You ready Tigress" Po asked Tigress.

"Yep lets go" Tigress said.

The two then got up and began to pack everything and put out the fire and then began to walk to the valley hand in hand. But there was something on Tigress mind and had to get it off chest.

"Po do you remember your battle with Shen in the factory" Tigress asked with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah" Po said looking at Tigress.

"I that I lost you when I seen you get hit by the fire ball and fly in to the river" Tigress said as the tears began to fall.

Po was saddened to see Tigress like this that she felt for him that long ago and turned to her.

"Tigress I had the same thoughts you had when you pushed me out of the way and where in front of the fireball" Po said as he wiped tears from her eyes.

"But always remember Tigress that I'll protect from any harm and always make sure your safe" Po said as he hugged her.

"Me too Po" Tigress said returning the hug.

They then continued their journey to the valley of love. After about 2 hours they had finally reached the valley.

"Were here" Po said looking at the valley.

"Yeah it looks nice" Tigress said with a smile.

They then entered the valley too be greeted by a bunny couple.

"Hello there are you visiting" the male bunny asked.

"Yes were on are honeymoon" Tigress said looking at Po with a smile.

"Well I'll think you'll enjoy it here" the girl bunny said.

"Follow me please" the male bunny said to the couple.

Po and Tigress were following him until they arrived at what seemed like a little house.

"You can stay here until you're done on your honey moon" The male bunny said opening the door.

Po and tigress then entered the house and looked around to find a big bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a big living room. The two then turned to the two bunnies.

"Thank you so much" Po and Tigress said in unison.

"You're welcome" the girl bunny said and closed the door.

Po and Tigress were tired from their journey they had taken and besides it was already sundown so Po started to make his noodles for him and Tigress. But Po had something on his mind what he had seen in the stars and what Shifu had told him and that he should Tigress and ask her an important question but he decide to tell her about it tomorrow. Morning had come and the two began to eat breakfast.

"Hey Tigress" Po said softly.

"Yes Po" Tigress said to Po with a smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk" Po said with nervous in his voice.

"Sure Po I loved too" Tigress said to Po softly.

After they were done eating Po and Tigress then began to take a walk. What they saw amazed them it was quite, peaceful, trees and grass everywhere and lakes.

"It's beautiful isn't it Po" Tigress said looking around.

"Yea it is" Po said looking around.

Eventually they came across a little waterfall and it wasn't loud but gentle you could the water pour in to the little pool it had made. Po then looked at Tigress and figured this was the best place to tell her and ask her his question.

"Want to get a closer look Tigress" Po said gently and smiling.

"Yea" Tigress said still gazing at it.

Tigress and Po then walked to the edge of the pool and sat down on the grass. Tigress put her head on Pos shoulder and began to smile. Po then put his arm around Tigress and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Tigress" Po said gently.

"I love you too Po" Tigress said gently.

Po then decided it was now the time.

"Hey Tigress theirs something I want to tell you and ask you" Po said as he took his arm off his shoulders.

"What is it Po" Tigress asked as she lifted her head up and looked at Po with a wondered look.

"Well when I was on my way too the valley of death I had seen something in the stars" Po said remembering that night.

"What you'd see Po" Tigress asked Po.

"I seen you, me, and you were holding a cub in your arms" Po said looking at Tigress.

"What" Tigress said with softness in her voice not knowing what else to say?

"When I got back I told Shifu about it and he told me that the stars could show us the future" Po said as he turned his head back to the pool.

Tigress was amazed at what Po was telling her and didn't know what to say too Po. The next thing Po said amazed her even more.

"Tigress if it is true then I want to ask you an important question would you want to raise a family with me" Po said looking at Tigress with nervousness not knowing what her answer would be.

Thanks for reading chapter 5 guys. I hoped you liked it always remember to review to tell what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

When Po had asked her that a lot of thoughts and emotions began to rush through her not knowing what to do she then turned to Po.

"Po I don't know" Tigress said grabbing her head still confused.

"What don't you know" Po asked with a confused look.

"About raising a family having a kid if we did what would we do" Tigress said getting up walking around in circles.

"We would raise our kid of course and love him/her" Po said getting up looking at Tigress.

"I we did we would have to move away from our friends and family" Tigress said with tears in her eyes.

Tigress looking at Po and she had seen his face not changing. He knew if they did have a family they would have to move because the valley was a dangerous place at times.

"I know" Po said looking away from Tigress.

"You know and yet you still want to" Tigress said with a bit of a yell.

"Look Tigress I love our friends and family but it would be the best for our kid to keep he/she from danger and I thought this would be the best place to raise our kid" Po said looking at Tigress with a bit of a glare.

"Po I don't even know who you are" Tigress said as she began to cry and run back to the house.

"Tigress wait" Po said now running after Tigress.

Tigress had made it back to the house and locked herself in the bathroom and Po now knocking on the bathroom door.

"Tigress please open the door" Po said with sadness in his voice from hearing Tigress cry.

"Go away Po" Tigress said with tears still coming down.

"Please Tigress" Po said with softness in his voice.

"GO AWAY" Tigress yelled.

"FINE" PO yelled walking away to the living room.

About 3 hours had passed and Tigress had finally had come out the bathroom and her eyes were red from wiping away the tears. Po had heard Tigress come out of the bathroom and ran to the hallway and seen Tigress.

"Tigress" Po said with tears coming from his eyes.

Tigress just looked at him with sadness in her eyes and went in to the bed room and closed the door not looking back at all. Po was saddened because he and Tigress had their first fight and began regretting even asking the question. Po then sat at the kitchen table and began to talk to himself.

"Why did I ask" Po said.

"Why" Po said.

About 3 hours had passed and Po noticed that night time had fallen and he knew that he needed to apologize to Tigress and save their relationship. Po then walked to the bedroom door and knocked on it he then heard Tigress.

"It's open" Tigress said softly.

Po then opened the door to see Tigress sitting on the bed with her paws on her lap and her face was saddened.

"Tigress I'm s" before Po could finish Tigress interrupted.

"No need to apologize Po I'm the one who's sorry" Tigress said looking at Po.

"Why are you sorry Tigress" Po asked with a confused look.

"For the way I acted and such" Tigress said looking at the ground.

Po then walked over to Tigress and sat next to her holding her paw.

"You know Po I've thought about what you said and I do want to raise a family" Tigress said looking at Po with a smile.

"You do" Po said with a surprised look.

"Yeah but it's just that I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother I've never really showed much affection except too you and my friends and that I never had parents" Tigress said with a depressing look.

"Tigress you would be a great mother I know you would" Po said putting his arm around her.

"You think" Tigress said looking at Po.

"I know" Po said looking deep in to her eyes.

The two just started to look deep in to each other's eyes and their lips began to move closer and closer until they finally met. They both then wrapped their arms around each other and let their tongues dance across each other's mouth. Po then put his hands underneath Tigress shirt and began to lift up Tigress then raising her arms slowly letting Po take her shirt off.

"Tigress is you sure about this" Po said looking at Tigress.

"Of course Po I want you to be my first and only" Tigress said pushing her body too his.

The two then began to make love both breathing heavy and their body's touching one another ready too try and make a baby.

Thanks for reading chapter 6 guys. Also I'm not going in to detail of them making a baby I'm sorry but it's something I just don't want to go in to detail about. Always remember to review thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 everybody.

After they had made love the next few weeks of their honeymoon had passed by. They had fun and loved spending time with each other but the last day of their honeymoon had come and they began packing getting ready to head back to the valley of peace. Po and Tigress were packed and opened the door looking outside.

"You ready Tigress" Po asked Tigress grabbing her paw.

"Yea Po lets go" Tigress said smiling at Po.

The two then began walking but before they could leave they were greeted again by the bunny couple.

"You're leaving already" the male bunny asked looking at the two.

"Yeah our honeymoon over and we need to get back home" Po said looking at the bunny with a smile.

"Well I hoped you had a great time" the girl bunny said looking at the two.

Po and Tigress then looked at each other and both of them began too blush remembering what all they had done in the valley of love. They then both looked at the bunnies.

"We did" Po and Tigress said in unison.

"Well that's good and I hope you two come back" the male bunny said looking at both of them with a grin.

"Oh don't worry we will" Tigress said in a soft tone.

"Well we better be off" Po said looking at the bunny's and began walking.

"Alright well see you soon then" the two bunnies' said as they waved goodbye to Po and Tigress.

Once Po and Tigress were out of the valley they began to run to the valley of peace. They wanted to tell their friends about their honeymoon and how much fun they had with each other. By the time the sun was setting they had reached the valley of peace. Tigress was the first to get their while Po was still trying to catch up to her.

"Po" Tigress said looking at him with a smile.

"I'm alright uh" Po said trying to catch his breath he eventually got too Tigress.

"You alright Po" Tigress said looking at Po.

"Yea but I let you win" Po said grabbing his knees taking deep breaths.

"Sure you did" Tigress said giving Po a kiss.

When Tigress gave him a kiss he felt like all his energy was back and ready for anything.

"Thanks" Po said looking at Tigress with a smile.

"No problem Po" Tigress said grabbing his paw.

"Let's go" Po said as he began to walk in to the valley.

"Alright" Tigress said walking with her husband.

Once the two entered the valley they were greeted by Pos student other people in the valley.

"Master did you have fun with Master Tigress" a little bunny asked Po.

"Yep" Po said looking at the bunny with a smile.

A mother sheep with a baby in her arms walked up to Tigress and began to talk to her.

"Did you like your honeymoon Tigress" the sheep asked.

"Yes it was awesome" Tigress said looking at the sheep.

The baby in the sheep's arms began to cry and the mother sheep try to calm her but nothing was working. Tigress then looked at the baby and was sadden too see the baby crying.

"Here let me see her" Tigress said holding her arms out and said in a soft tone.

The mother sheep then put her baby in Tigress arms. Tigress looked at the baby rocking her arms back and forth and began to sing in a beautiful voice.

"Don't cry little one your safe. When you smile the sun rises and when you're sad the sun sets. When you're happy the birds chirp and when you frown it's silent but when you're with your mother you never have to worry about the sadness when you're with your mother you'll always have happiness" Tigress said softly to the baby rocking her arms back and forth.

Everyone was silent and listened to Tigress everyone was amazed too hear Tigress sing and in such a beautiful voice. Tigress continued to sing until the baby had stopped crying and fell asleep. Tigress was happy too see the baby sleep and too see the baby relaxed.

"Here you go" Tigress said softly handing the baby back to her mother.

"Thank you" the mother said too Tigress with a smile.

"No problem" Tigress said with a smile looking down at the baby.

The mother and her baby then left and Tigress was a little saddened to see the baby go but she hoped that she would get too raise a baby too soon grabbing her stomach she then walked over to Po.

"You ready to go to the palace" Tigress asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah" Po said but was still amazed to hear Tigress sing like that.

Po and Tigress began to walk to the palace and Po then looked over at Tigress.

"You're going to be a great mother Tigress" Po thought to himself.

The two began to walk up the stairs and was almost to the palace when they see their friends and Shifu waiting for them at the gate.

"HEY GUYS" Po shouted as he began to run up the stairs to their friends.

Po and Tigress then ran up the stairs to their friends. Their friends then started to ask many questions. But someone interrupted.

"Can we talk about their honeymoon at dinner I'm starving" Mantis said grabbing his stomach.

"Fine" Viper said looking at Mantis.

The 7 then walked in to the palace and headed straight for the kitchen. Everyone got their seats while Po started to make dinner and they started to ask questions about the honeymoon.

"What was the valley of love like" Viper asked with excitement in her voice.

"It was very beautiful and very relaxing" Tigress said to viper with a smile.

"What did you guys do their" Crane asked.

"Oh we played games and went swimming and such" Po said with a smile.

"Did you guys doing anything else" Mantis asked looking at the two.

Po and Tigress then stared at each other and began to blush remembering what they did that night. They both then turned to their friends.

"No" Po and Tigress said in unison.

If Tigress did become pregnant they wanted to keep it a secret until they knew for sure and also wanted to surprise their friends if she did.

Thanks for reading Chapter 7 guys and I hope you liked it. Remember to review to let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up.

It had been a month since the two had gotten back from the honeymoon and everyone was back to the same routine training and such. Everyone had their training partners Viper and Crane, Monkey and Mantis, and of course Po and Tigress.

"You ready to feel the thunder honey" Po said getting in his fighting stance.

"Bring it" Tigress said with a smile on her face.

But before two could start Tigress then began to feel like she was about to puke and began to cover her mouth.

"You alright Tigress" Po asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah I'm alr" Tigress said but stopped because the vomit was coming up.

"I'll be right back" Tigress said rushing to the bathroom. Shifu then began to follow her too see if she was alright. When arrived he seen Tigress vomiting in the toilet and that she began to breathe heavily.

"Tigress are you ok" Shifu asked with a concerned face.

'Yes master I'm" Tigress said but began to vomit again.

After Tigress was done vomiting she stood up to see Shifu looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Tigress you should go to the hospital and have a doctor look at you" Shifu said concerned for his foster daughter.

"Alright" Tigress said even she thought that a doctor should tell her what's happening.

The two then walked back to the training room to see Po and the four waiting for them.

"Is everything alright Tigress" Viper asked her friend.

"Yes but to be sure I'm going to have a doctor tell me what's happening" Tigress said looking at the four.

"You want me to come with you" Po said wanting to be with Tigress.

"That's alright Po I'll be back in no time" Tigress said giving Po a kiss.

Tigress then was off to the hospital and began to walk down the stairs grabbing her stomach and had a thought go through her head.

"Could I be…..pregnant" Tigress thought to herself bringing a smile too her face.

Soon she was at the hospital and a doctor began to examine her asking her questions.

"How long have you been vomiting Tigress" the doctor asked looking at Tigress.

"I have been vomiting for a couple weeks now" Tigress said looking away saddened that she didn't tell her friends about it.

"Well let's take some x rays and see what's going on in your stomach' the doctor said leaving the room.

The doctor then returned with a device used to take X ray pictures and put in front of Tigress stomach and began to take pictures.

"Alright we should know in a few minutes of what's happening" the doctor said waiting for the pictures to come out.

"Thanks doctor" Tigress said.

The few minutes had gone by and the doctor began to examine them he then looked at Tigress.

"So do you know what's happening doctor" Tigress asked with concern in her voice.

"Well from what I see nothing's wrong with you you're pregnant" the doctor said looking at Tigress.

"Pregnant" Tigress said grabbing her stomach and began to smile.

"Yep" the doctor said handing the x rays over too Tigress.

Tigress then began to look at the pictures and had seen her little cub and how small it was. She began to smile and a tear began to fall happy that soon she would be a mother and that Po would be a dad.

"Thank you doctor" Tigress said smiling.

"You're welcome and congratulations" the doctor said leaving.

Tigress happy and excited began too race back to the palace but she wanted to tell them at dinner. Once she got back to the palace Po and the others rushed over to her.

"So what the doctor say" Viper asked with worry.

"Yeah what happened" Mantis asked.

"Are you ok" Po said looking at Tigress with worry.

"Yes the doctor said I'm alright and I'm fine" Tigress said looking her husband and friends.

"Thank goodness" Po said running up to Tigress and began to hug her.

Soon dinner time had come and everyone sat at the table waiting for dinner to be done. But Tigress began to get worried about telling everyone about her being pregnant not knowing if they would be happy or not.

"Alright guys dinners done" Po said passing it out to everyone.

Everyone began to eat Pos noodles and slurping them. But Po noticed that Tigress wasn't eating at all.

"Are you not hungry Tigress" Po asked with worry.

"It's not that I just got something on my mind" Tigress said looking down at her noodles.

"You know you can tell us anything Tigress" Po said holding her paw and smiling at her.

"Alright" Tigress said returning the smile.

"Everyone I have an announcement too make" Tigress said in a soft tone.

All eyes then were on Tigress.

"The doctor said more than that I'm alright but that I'm….pregnant" Tigress said looking at everyone and began to smile.

Everyone except Po had their jaws dropped and eyes were wide open and that it was silent.

"I knew you guys did something else" Mantis said breaking the silence and began to laugh.

Everyone then began to look at Mantis.

"What" Mantis said with an innocent look?

"Well I'm glad for you too" Viper said smiling at Po and Tigress.

"Me too" Crane said and everyone nodding in agreement.

"Po I hope you're not mad" Tigress said looking away.

"Are you kidding Tigress I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother I'm very happy" Po said in an excited tone and began to hug Tigress.

Po then put his head on Tigress belly to try here his cub. But he knew it would be a while before he could do that. Everyone then got up and congratulated the two and everyone began to wonder if it was a boy or a girl and what it was going to look like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the final chapter.

8 months had passed since the news of Tigress being pregnant and the 9th month was here. Tigress belly was huge and was taking it easy her friends and her husband wanted her to. To make sure she didn't push herself especially with a baby. Po and Tigress friends went out to get ingredients for dinner because Po was going to make a big dinner in celebration of him going to be a dad soon and Tigress being a mother. Po and Tigress were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Po remember what you said to me in the valley of love" Tigress asked looking down at her big belly.

"Ummm" Po said trying to remember what he told her.

"That we should move out of the valley when raising a family" Tigress said completing his memory.

"Oh yeah Tigress we don't have too if you don't want too I'll understand" Po said grabbing her paw letting her know he would do anything too make her happy.

"It's ok Po I want too" Tigress said looking at Po with a smile.

"You do" Po said with a confused face.

"Yeah it's like you said the valley might not be the best place to raise our kid but the valley of love would" Tigress said in a soft tone.

"You think so" Po asked looking at Tigress.

"Yeah it's quite, peaceful, and best of all theirs no danger we can keep our baby from harm" Tigress said smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Your right Tigress it is the best place" Po said thinking about it.

"Oh" Tigress said clinching her stomach.

"You alright Tigress" Po asked with a worried look.

"Yeah it's just that the baby kicked you want to feel" Tigress said looking at Po smiling.

"Of course" Po said getting out his chair and walking to Tigress.

Po then put his head to his wife's stomach to feel the baby kick. Just as he did the five walked in with the ingredients.

"Is the baby kicking" Viper asked with an excited voice.

"Yep" Po said with his head still on Tigress belly.

The five then put the groceries down and rushed over to the two.

"Is it alright if I feel" Viper asked hopeing the answer was yes.

"Of course you can" Po said removing his head so the others could feel.

Viper then put her head on Tigress belly to listen.

"Whoa the kid sure is moving around in their" Viper said smiling at Tigress.

Everyone got a turn to hear the baby and agreed that the baby sure is moving around and kicking. Po then got started on dinner knowing that it would take a while to get done. While he was doing that all the others had questions for Tigress.

"So do you know what you're going to name it" Monkey asked.

"Umm I'm not sure what do you think Po" Tigress said with an unsure face.

"I don't know but once we see our little cub we will know" Po said with a smile looking at Tigress.

"So do you want it to be a girl or boy" Crane and Mantis asked in unison.

Before Tigress could answer Shifu intervened.

"Alright students I think that's enough questions we want it to be a surprise don't we" Shifu said looking at the four.

"I guess" the four said in a depressed voice.

A few hours since passed and dinner was already and everyone couldn't wait to see what Po had made.

"So what you'd make Po" Mantis said with excitement in his voice.

"You guys ready" Po said unveiling what he made.

"WHOA" everyone said with deepness in their voice.

Po had made his noodles, dumplings, cake, eggrolls and tea. Everyone couldn't wait to dig in it and taste it.

"Alright guys dig in" Po said looking at the others smiling.

Everyone rushed over to get the food except Tigress who was still trying to get up because of her belly. Po then walked over to her and put his paw on her shoulder.

"It's alright Tigress I'll get you plate" Po said smiling at Tigress.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

Everyone had gotten their plates and began eating. Po with two plates was the last to come to the table and put on of the plates in front of Tigress. Tigress looked up at Po with happiness and Po returned the look. Then everyone started to eat the meal.

"Man Po this is really good" Mantis said stuffing his voice.

"Yeah it is" Monkey said he too stuffing his voice.

"Come on guys eat like gentlemen" Viper said to the two but couldn't help but giggle.

"It's really good Po and I think the baby likes it to" Tigress said smiling and grapping her stomach.

"Thanks" Po said blushing.

Once everyone was done eating the four went off to bed and Shifu had gone to meditate leaving Po and Tigress in the kitchen.

"I'll do the dishes Tigress you should go and get some rest" Po said giving Tigress a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the sink. As Po began to wash the dishes he heard someone walking up behind him. He then turned around to see Tigress.

"Tigress you should get some rest" Po said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Po I may be pregnant but I can still help out" Tigress said as she began to help with the dishes.

"But" Po said.

"Do you want me to kick your but" Tigress said as she turned to Po with serious in her eyes.

"No" Po said knowing that he shouldn't say another word about it.

The two began to wash the dishes and were happy to be together and once they were done they began to leave the kitchen until Tigress felt something wet on her legs.

"Po did you spill water on me" Tigress asked wondering.

"No why" Po said wondering why she asked him that.

Tigress then knew that her water broke and that the baby was coming.

"Po my water broke" Tigress said with worry.

"What" Po said with a worried look too?

Tigress then dropped to her knees from the pain from the baby coming. Po then rushed over to Tigress.

"GUYS" Po shouted hopeing the others would come.

The four had faintly heard Po and knew that something was wrong so they all raced toward the kitchen to see Tigress in pain and Po worried.

"GO GET SHIFU" Po said with tears coming down.

Viper was the first one to act and ran to get Shifu.

"Guys help me get Tigress to the hospital" Po said as he began to list Tigress.

"No theirs no time for that just get me to my room please Po" Tigress said clinching her stomach.

Po then got Tigress in her arms and began to run to her room with the three close behind him. Once they got their they sat Tigress on the bed and was wondering where Viper and Shifu was they need them now. Viper had found Shifu meditating in the hall of heroes.

"Master" Viper said with fastness in her voice.

"What is it Viper" Shifu said trying to meditate.

"It's Tigress she's having her baby" Viper said with worry in her voice.

Hearing this Shifu snapped out of his meditation and rushed to Viper.

"Where are they" Shifu asked with a serious face.

Before Viper could answer they could hear Tigress yelling and that it was coming from here room. The two then rushed to her room and once they got their they got right to work.

"Po go get a blanket and a bowl of water" Shifu said to Po with fastness in his voice as he was getting Tigress ready to have the baby.

In no time Po got the water and towel and handed it over to Shifu.

"Alright everyone except Viper please stay outside" Shifu said looking at the others.

As the others left the room and closed the door Tigress began to have the baby.

"Alright Tigress breath and push" Shifu said holding his hands out to catch the baby.

"Hu huh u AHHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled pushing with all her might.

"Again Tigress" Shifu said with fastness in his voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled again trying to push the baby out.

"I can see the head one more like that Tigress you can do it" Viper said looking at Tigress.

"Hu huh u AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled pushing with all her might.

With that last push the baby had landed in to Shifus hands and was crying. Viper had looked at the baby and began to smile she looked over at Tigress.

"You did it Tigress" Viper said smiling and with a tear coming down.

Tigress smiled and trying to catch her breath. Shifu had put the baby in the bowl of water holding it keeping its head out of the water and washed the blood of the baby and put it in the blanket handing it over to Tigress.

"It's a girl" Shifu said with a smile on his face.

Tigress held her baby in her arms and the baby had stopped crying and began to sleep. Tigress smiled and began to cry tears of joy.

"You guys can come in now" Shifu said opening the door.

Po was the first to enter and looked over at Tigress too see her holding the baby and smiling. Po walked over to his cub and Tigress.

"It's a girl Po" Tigress said looking up at Po smiling.

The baby had the black spots over her eyes like Pos. She had a tail like Tigress a white belly, blue eyes, and the figure of her mother, she also had markings on her head like stripes and in the middle was a heart.

"What do you think we should name her Po" Tigress asked.

"How about Lilly" Po suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a perfect name little Lilly" Tigress said smiling at her baby.

Lilly began to open her eyes and for the first time she seen her mother and father. She smiled and began to giggle.

"SHES SO CUTE" Viper said excitedly.

"Can I hold her" Viper asked hopeing the answer was yes.

"Yeah" Tigress said with softness in her voice handing Lilly over to Viper.

While Viper held Lilly the others joined her and smiled at little Lilly and how cute she was. Po then sat next to Tigress.

"You did it Tigress" Po said with a smile on his face.

"We did it Po" Tigress said placing her head on his shoulder and began to purr.

A few months had since passed in which Po and Tigress had told the others about moving. The others were saddened that they were leaving but they knew they would see them again. The day had come for Po, Tigress, and Lilly to leave the valley of peace.

"I hope you guys have a safe journey" Monkey said with a smile.

"Yeah oh and Tigress if Po gets out of line give him a little punch for me" Mantis said with a grin.

"Oh don't worry I will" Tigress said looking at Po with a smile.

"You guys better visit" Viper said with a smile.

"Oh we will isn't that right Lilly" Po said looking at Lilly who was in his arms.

"Yip" Lilly said making a little noise.

"Po I hope you and Tigress have a safe journey and always remember if you need us well be here" Shifu said with a smile giving Po a little punch.

Po then handed Lilly over to Tigress and kneeled down to give Shifu a hug and Shifu accepted it.

"Thank you Shifu" Po said talking in to Shifus ear.

Shifu didn't say anything but returned the hug. Po then stood up and held Tigress paw.

"You ready" Po said smiling.

"Yep how about you Lilly" Tigress said smiling at Lilly.

"Yip" Lilly said making another little noise.

With that the three were off to the valley of love. To raise the family they always dreamed of and to raise their daughter Lilly and love her always.

Thanks for reading my love story guys and thanks for all the support I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas that you might want me to write about let me know until then see ya.


End file.
